A Clean and Bright Way of Appeasement
by samueld.shank
Summary: Tufftee (the kid mobian from STC), now a king in the Acorn Family 20 years later, wanted to make their world great and plain as expected again, leaving only certain parts of their world belonging into a cyberverse.


20-30 Years in the future, What King Tufftee thought was unacceptable is Tails otherwise defunct love connection with Cosmo had been extended via marriage and how badly they handle it but they almost had a family but was foiled successfully by King Tufftee's "Royal Acorn Xenomaternal Enforcement Investigation" or RAXEI Officers (certainly nothing new but roughly 70 years ago after it's foundation), he used a Berserk Shield that's popped from an Item Monitor as part of conducting solving a crime called "Xenomaternity". Shadow and Rouge's son, Silver in his childhood, was the one responsible for killing Cosmo, simply to quickly correct 3/4's of the Sonic crew's issue with bringing Cosmo back and why it's morally wrong, he was also sent back to his home by Rouge to punish him for interrupting and undermining law enforcement effort conducted by the King and the RAXEI officers.

"Nicole, i want you to fix up our horrible timeline" demanded King Tufftee.

"Why?" asked Nicole

"Tails used some illegal world bending peripherals for Chaos Control just to get Cosmo back along time ago," replied King Tufftee. "Our writer is even behind the idea of botching our timeline, it's unfortunate that our writer gets to choose this,"

"I see, we need to get together with Quetzalcoatl and 200 year-future Silver to fix that for you" replied Nicole, "But is there someone else complaining about our universe being that sucky today?"

"I gotta say, this story we're in could use a bit of rewriting," commented Manik Acorn.

"Also Amy still refuses to get over Sonic after he's married to Sally," said Cream.

"Chris took our attention away from Sonic, that's totally wrong and that's unfair," complained Ray.

"Now we have handful of complainers here that want to fix the issues of our time but hopefully that should affect the multiverse in a good way," assured Nicole

The plan to rewrite the bad future is based on Tufftee's issue of reviving Cosmo and using her for the base of their family, already knowing it's foolish and unwise to revive an intentionally forever dead person or thing. The King is now in confession with Nicole on why he wants to correct the things wrong with Tailsmo happening in the world he's in after Cosmo was dead but revived resulting in making him frustrated and developing a notion of history being altered in a bad way.

"My initial plan was to send the Xenomaternal Enforcement officers and our iconic Royal Acorn Guards to find Cosmo and bring her to the prison hospital quickly so we can abort her baby because she was pregnant that i'm already raged to see happening," complained King Tufftee.

"I see, can you elaborate on this issue, please?" demanded Nicole.

"Okay. While I was trying to conduct an escort to the prison hospital for justified abortion, then there was Rouge's son, Silver jumping in front of us and claimed to want to help but I felt kids like him should never bother to help with that despite that he used Chaos Spear to kill Cosmo too early for me personally, knowing she was a criminal like I already labelled and it was supposed to be my decision when she'll die or not, we only both just shared the notion of her being a criminal but that's not Silver's problem that Cosmo's crime has got to go," replied King Tufftee.

"Interesting but i heard your big sister told you 'why not just use normal cops?', do any unknown crimes that you designated recently degrade your normal police force?" asked Nicole.

"Well yeah, that's why if crime goes that far, so shall our government, even royal government," answered King Tufftee. "I even had the impression that Cosmo will destroy Tails' momentum and focus towards science for good which is destroying his spirit in the long run,"

Chris Thorndyke even grew up in the 20-30 years period to be a drunk homeless guy on the streets of his world, Danny established a crime syndicate inspired by Chris' alcoholism and homelessness.

At Dr. Eggman's fortress, Snively observed that they could win successfully against the Freedom Fighters and their neighboring groups, thanks to Tufftee being unwilling to accept interplanetary alien couples.

"Time to send in our good friend, Robotnik Junior," said Bocoe.

"Certainly no problem," said Decoe.

"Sally, i will erase Tails' thoughts about Cosmo for you," said Nicole.

Sally activated Nicole's Memory Erasing mode, Tails still felt like he did the wrong thing yet he's glad to get rid of thoughts containing Cosmo and his love connection to her.

At Angel Island, they received news from the Knothole Freedom Fighters stating that Mobius and the galaxy around it needed the time and space continuum altered to fix personal issues making the world feel awkward to live in.

"Interesting, let's get together and fix stuff up," said Knuckles.

"I'll go get dad and the others," said Sonia Acorn.

"it's only my little brother disapproving you and Cosmo as a couple," said Sally. "So far, only co-operation can fix that,"

Tails kept weeping on Sally's knees, he won't talk or interact with things.

Shadow noticed Tails crying next to Sally remembered attempting to weakening Tails' romantic connection with a seedrian and the "Torment Squad" aiding him to success but he figured it was a success in that lifestyle of supressing his neighbor's activities. Cosmo's car was even legally deregistered and rightfully destroyed by an RAXEI officer by constantly side-kicking it and bashing it with PPK Nunchucks (two PPk pistols with long-barrels chain-linked together) under the art of "Pi-pi-kaijutsu" until it explodes with a big explosion but somehow survived that and yelled out an aggressive phrase spoken in the Chun-nanian language.

"Any complaints, Sally?" asked Nicole.

"My little brother, Tufftee is pushing to eliminate any validity concerning 'Tailsmo', he claims it to be illegally rekindled using Chaos Control," said Sally.

"I want Sonic to correct Tufftee if he was wrong," said Tails.

"I can fix that for you guys," said Robotnik Junior.

Sonic ran in and interrupted Robotnik Junior's offer to help the Freedom Fighters in resolving the feudal incident between Tails and King Tufftee.

"Don't try and turn this into a fight for me," said Sonic.

"I'm here to ally with you guys for a short while," replied Robotnik Junior.

"Too bad you're only getting something else from us," said Sonic.

Sonia Acorn appeared in in front of the half of the Freedom Fighters via Chaos Control, it was only a matter of time they looked into the issue King Tufftee had brought to the table concerning their world establishing a bland and nearly unlivable timeline but Sonic's older daughter will have to gather her father's most important allies in order to undo several long unwanted phenomena and chronic abominations affecting even the Milky Way galaxy.

"Come with us, we've got things set up to fix our world right now," announced Sonia Acorn.

Chaos Control was used again, yet King Tufftee is about to make wish that will change the world and go back to the polarizing yet fun and exciting times of the Eggman War, generally meaning Sonic in his teens and Tails in his childhood. No memories of this world's incarnation to be erased will ever be remembered but only to be stored in Nicole's archives.

"Turns out we're fixin' stuff for little sugar prince," said Bunnie.

"I hope i won't be emasculated," commented Antoine.

"Now make a wish!, Tufftee," said Nicole.

King Tufftee took off his crown and showed him an elaborate list of things specified in the big wish in front of the bird-like entity.

"We have couple of reports including myself stating that our world has some gripes that make it too awkward for us to live and exist in so i wish to rewind time and space in our world and delete some weird bells and whistles i have on the list," said King Tufftee.

"This seems to be the biggest wish i've heard from anyone, i've already known better than any of your mom, Your wish is granted," announced Quetzalcoatl.

"All of this Sonic X-related crap including Metarex, X-Tornado, Decoe and Bocoe, Chris, Seedrians, and any of that stuff will be written out of our lovely world and belonging only in an evitable yet completely new and unique cyberverse called 'X-Trek'," assured Nicole.

"Are you happy now?" asked Sally.

"I'm relieved," said Tufftee.

"Looking forward to giving our future kids more fancy names," said Sonic.

"Be brave guys, Keeper of the Time Stones said we will make our universe free of most of the personal issues we've come across," said Nicole.

"Finally, but we still won't our world perfect anyways," replied Knuckles.

"I'll take care of this mess, Goodbye," said Future Silver.

Quetzalcoatl uses "Chaos Control" to rewind the world they're belonging in and they cracked the code in issues by breaking the fourth wall, The "Keeper of the Time Stones" and his "Timesmaids" had also contributed into this effort to refresh time. Chaos emeralds circled around the master emerald and targeted and becomes absorbed the seven Knothole freedom fighters whose emerald represents them, gray and seventh represents Nicole.

"Just uncuff me, i'm not even really trying to rebel or hate against Tufftee," said Tails.

"Feels great to be me too," said Nicole.

Darkness and Nothing came to this obsolete incarnation of the universe it used to be as a sign of a fresh start, a fresh universe as their main universe, same historical eras but different approaches taken. Tufftee was right, it was generally the writer's design on who to be with.

Certain things that are written out of the fresh world as assured by Nicole herself, The Freedom Fighters and other casts and crews are transported mystically to various regions around Mobius but they are unconcious to avoid errors damaging the fabric of time and reality. The first who woke up from unconciousness are Tufftee and Sally.

"What happened?" wondered Tufftee.

"Maybe we dreamed of something," replied Sally.

The Royal Siblings carried the other unconcious Knothole Freedom Fighter members to the Royal Hills Zone and then to Tufftee's Hospital. King Nigel woke up yawning outside of the Castle.

"Daddy!, I wasn't expecting you here," said Sally.

"Papa!, it was great seeing you," said Tufftee.

Tufftee's pudgy stomach growls and Sally's stomach was as well, they went to the dining room and ordered standard breakfast and they are about have eaten 10 servings of breakfast due to the Mobians having a greater appetite than the humans.

"We want three appetizers, one '1001 black knights', one 'chocolate over-cokill', and 'Spicy 'zerk Dogs'," said Sally. "And we want Chao Cola with five servings of omelettes for each of us and five servings of four-stack chocolate pancakes,"

"Of course, your highness," said the Culinary Castle Drone.

Amadeus Prower visited the King and saluted him and his royal body guards with the vertical "three-prong trident" salute or the "marine salute".

"These kids must have been dreaming in front of my castle, Colonel," commented King Nigel.

"Yeah, even my son was piled up by other kids," replied Amadeus.

Meanwhile, Tufftee was dating Melissa on the internet with Tufftee's computerized goggle mode, he was interrupted by a serving of "1001 Black Knights", this appetizer consisted of chicken tenders being skewered in arrows, watermelon slices skewered in two european longswords, brass goblets filled with grape flavored drinks, and chicken waffles shape-like kite shields.

"Let's eat the chicken tenders first," said Sally.

"They're wonderful!" replied Tufftee.

Amadeus spent time drinking green tea from StarWishes in his somewhat-pyramidlike Yurashian temple with balcony gardens on the outside that he proudly built 20 years ago as a great war scientist.  
StarWishes is the type of cyber-cafe/coffeehouse popular across Mobius but originally based in the United Federation.

Tails woke up and walked to his father's building, he noticed Ari and the Aitiyate Freedom Fighters seeking to talk with the King of Acorn. Betty Butterfly was seen near the Yurashian building. Tails and Betty made a five minute eye contact after walking closer to her.

"Oh, hi," greeted Betty.

"This is Miles Prower, call me 'Tails'," introduced Tails.

"Uhh, Do you do tinkering?" asked Tails.

"Yes," replied Betty.

"Sweet!" replied Tails.

Tails' Miles Electric was dialed by Nicole.

"Tails, come eat," said Nicole.

"Coming, Nicole," replied Tails.

Tails came to the dining room of Castle Acorn, there are also Fleetway Freedom Fighters having conversations. Sonic rushed in and everyone became excited to see him again, Knuckles also showed up in the castle although a worthy guest to Knothole, he is not necessarily a surrogate relative to any of the freedom fighters.

"Hey, Sonic, you're here again," said Tails

"Good to see you again, buddy," said Sonic. "Knuckles, too,"

Sonic and Tails pulled a hug and invited the five other Freedom Fighters to give the Sega Duo a group hug, Robecca and Sonic's Uncle Chuck joins the group hug as well, Tufftee shot fireworks from his Ring Arsenal pistol form for celebration. Tufftee gets a handshake from Knuckles.

"Yeah, Life is normal again, Thanks Nicole," said Sonic.

"Well, who would want life to suck?, I guess I had a time," said Tufftee.

Nicole has memories of the old and obsolete dimension stored in her archives, the stuff listed for deletion had been taken away from the physical world but instead transitioned to another cyberverse and it's associated elements can never be extracted from the former and pin them into physical world, no matter how advanced technology can be, there's still no way to achieve what's virtually impossible to.

"No mobian in this fresh world we're in right now will ever want to know where i stored the memories of our old timeline," verified Nicole. "Perhaps Tufftee is perfectly happy to enjoy our fresh world as he sees fit with little worries but we're glad that certain stuff are deleted from our physical world too,"

THE END


End file.
